The use of mobile devices, such as smartphones, is nearly ubiquitous. Many of these mobile devices include the capability to determine their geo-physical (e.g., geographic) location. That is, the mobile device is capable of determining its location in the real world. Conventionally, location determination is typically accomplished by using Global Positioning Systems (GPS), some form of telemetry based upon multiple radio signals (e.g., cellular), internet protocol (IP) geo-location, or some combination thereof.
A collection of so-called location-based services (LBSs) are emerging that take advantage of the location-awareness capability of the mobile devices that so many people are carrying with them each day. For example, LBSs include targeted advertising, social networking, locating friends (“check-ins”), photo-tagging, life-logging, location-based games, fitness monitoring, etc. LBS may include vehicle or parcel tracking as well.
The Detailed Description references the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The same numbers are used throughout the drawings to reference like features and components.